


as if they thought of rain

by biichan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-11
Updated: 2009-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:42:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biichan/pseuds/biichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna and Ace find a safe place together, if only for a night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as if they thought of rain

**Author's Note:**

> Infinite thanks to ionlylurkhere for beta-reading.

The youth club was on top of a hill. Donna wondered whose clever idea _that_ was. She was already over an hour late, which was all Mu—_Sylvia's_ bloody fault. Stupid cow. She'd had to wait until after sunset to sneak out the toilet window. Hopefully Gramps would be able to cover for her until she got home.

So with _that_ sort of brilliant start for her evening, it really wasn't all that shocking that the first thing she saw when she got to the top was a pair of boys using a girl's head as a battering ram. Worse yet, she knew one of them. He was Nerys' new boyfriend, the one with the girly name, Madge or something. No, not Madge...

"Midge, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Midge and his friend dropped the girl. "Donna? I thought you weren't coming."

"Yeah, well, you thought wrong." Wankers, both of them. Donna had no idea how Nerys could bear to have the idiot touch her, but then again all of Nerys' taste was in her mouth.

The girl on the floor groaned loudly. Donna's eyes narrowed. "Clear off, or I'll tell Nerys what you've been up to. I'm sure she'd be glad to hear about you manhandling fifteen-year-old girls!"

That did the trick. Midge shot her a dirty look and his friend gave her a two-fingered salute, but the arseholes cleared off right enough. Good thing too—Donna had left her best kick-you-in-the-bollocks boots at home.

"Sixteen," said the girl on the ground.

Donna blinked. "What?"

"I'm sixteen," said the girl on the ground. "Just turned it."

"Oh," said Donna. "I'm eighteen. Or I will be in a month or two." She knelt down, not really caring if it would mess up her tights. "You all right?"

"Getting there," said the girl. She winced. "It's a good thing you came. They were just about to start to get _really_ nasty."

Donna shrugged. "What did you do to them, anyway? Or do they just go about beating girls for fun?"

The girl shrugged. "I set their pool cue on fire. It was an accident. Mostly." She grinned, a wonderful wicked smile, one that Donna couldn't help but smile back at. "I'm Ace."

"Donna."

"Right," said Ace. "You want to go somewhere a bit quieter? I don't usually mind the music, but the way my head feels right now..."

After a moment, Donna nodded. The club was a dump, anyway.

"Ace," said Ace.

* * *

Somewhere a bit quieter turned out to be an equipment shed with a broken lock and one very dim bulb to light it. Ace shoved a chair under the door once they were in. "In case those toerags come looking for us," she explained.

Donna nodded.

There were a bunch of mats strewn haphazardly across the floor. "From when they used to have yoga classes," Ace explained. "That was years ago. Mostly people use the shed to store beer now."

"Lovely," said Donna.

"It's under the shelf over there," said Ace. "Should warn you, though, it's mostly piss."

Donna shrugged. "It's all right." She found a mat that didn't look too dirty and sat down on it. Ace sat down next to her.

"You're Ange's cousin's friend, aren't you?" Ace asked, looking at Donna thoughtfully. "I think I've seen your photo somewhere, anyhow."

Ange? Oh, right, Nerys' cousin. "Probably," said Donna. She cocked her head. "Wait, are you that kid who blew up half her school? Nerys was telling me about that the other day, said she heard it from Ange."

Ace grinned. "Just the art room. It was a creative statement."

"Well, you're welcome to make creative statements at my school any time you like," said Donna. "Place could use a good explosion."

Ace laughed. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good," said Donna. "Pass me a bottle, will you? I'm right parched."

Ace leaned over to rummage through the box. "You're old enough to leave school, though."

"Mum," said Donna. "She thinks I should, because I'm not bright enough to keep on through the A-Levels. I'm trying to show her."

"Your mum sounds like a bitch," Ace observed.

"That's 'cos she _is_ a bitch," said Donna. "The stupidest, most selfish cow in all of Chiswick."

"Sounds like mine," said Ace. "Aha. Found one." She tossed the bottle over to Donna.

Donna fumbled the top off and drank deep. "You're right," she said, making a face. "It is piss."

"Toldja," Ace said cheerfully.

* * *

Further investigations in the area beneath the shelf produced a half-full bottle of vodka that someone had hidden under a pile of leg-warmers. Between Ace and Donna, it soon became quarter-full and, not too long after that, empty.

"I think they turned it up to eleven," said Ace.

"Huh?" Donna said eloquently.

"The music. You could barely hear it out here before."

"Oh. Right." Donna frowned. "Is it just me, or have they been playing the same bloody tape over and over again the last two hours?"

Ace shook her head. "'S not just you."

"Bugger," said Donna. "If I hear 'Paradise City' one more bloody time, I'll..."

Ace leaned closer. "You'll...?"

Donna kissed her. She wasn't entirely sure why, except Ace's face was awfully close and she was _pretty_, much nicer-looking than any of the boys she knew. Funnier, too, and nicer and oh bloody hell, she was kissing Donna _back_. Ace was kissing her back and it was so bloody good.

Their teeth clicked against one another. Donna didn't care.

And she must have fallen back and pulled Ace with her or perhaps it was the other way around, because they were lying together on the mat and Ace had her fingers tangled up in Donna's carefully teased hair and Donna was grinding herself against Ace and Ace was laughing against Donna's mouth and Donna was laughing back.

_So_ much nicer than with a boy.

"Take off your jacket," Donna whispered. "I want to see you without it."

Ace shrugged off her jacket and her tee shirt soon followed. "I was getting hot anyway. Aren't you hot?"

Donna shivered. "Burning."

Ace grinned. "Well, then."

It was all Donna could do to keep from ripping the buttons off her blouse in the haste to get it off. And it was worth it to have Ace's hands cupping her breasts, to see the beatific expression on her face as she thumbed the nipples through imitation silk and real black lace.

"Oh Donna, your tits are _ace_," said Ace.

Donna laughed, then, and after a moment Ace laughed with her.

"I really did mean it, though."

"I know," Donna whispered. "Yours are too." And since Ace was good and distracted, it seemed like the perfect time for Donna to sneak her hand under Ace's skirt. So she did.

Ace made a soft, sighing noise. "Cheater."

"You're the one that got distracted by my tits," Donna pointed out, twisting her hand a bit and trying to find a better angle. Ace was warm and slick and it was making her so bloody wet just to to _feel_ it on her hand, enough that she was tempted to jam her other hand down her own skirt and finger herself until she got off.

"Your tits are very distracting," said Ace and then Donna's hands found something a bit hard to rub and Ace moaned out loud. "Yes, _that_. Don't stop that." Donna didn't, not until Ace tensed and shuddered around her hand.

She pulled it out and licked it. Ace tasted funny. Donna wasn't entirely sure if she liked it or not. But what she did like was the expression on Ace's face, which was fierce and hungry and _joyful_.

"Payback time," Ace whispered.

* * *

It would have probably been the best night of her life, Donna thought later, if they hadn't fallen asleep together afterwards. As it was, it took until almost midday for the sunlight in coming through the shed's small, lone window to wake them. Ace didn't have school—she'd been thrown out for the whole homemade explosives thing—but Donna _did_. And she'd be lucky if the headmaster hadn't already called her mum.

One of the buttons from her blouse was missing. Donna couldn't bring herself to care, really. It had been worth it.

There wasn't much time for goodbyes. Just a quick snog and then Ace wrote her phone number on Donna's hand and Donna promised to call her that night. And she would have, if Sylvia hadn't been there when she got home.

Sylvia had threatened to lock Donna in her room before. Donna never thought she'd actually _do_ it. It was Friday before she even got a chance to sneak a few minutes with the telephone and by then it was too late. The woman who answered the phone informed her quite coldly that Ace had run away, and that she didn't think she'd be coming back.

It figured. Donna still wasn't sure why she hadn't run away herself. She thought, sometimes, that the only reason she hadn't was Gramps.

Listening to the rain slosh against her window pane, Donna wished they could have run away together.


End file.
